The Division of Clinical Oncology as part of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center conducts research in an integrated treatment program of cancer, stressing the use of chemotherapeutic drugs, on the natural history and causation of solid tumors, and the development of new and established agents. Cancer management is promoted through the multidisciplinary efforts of involved surgeons, radiotherapists, pathologists and internists. Interactions of the Division, national organ site programs, cooperative study groups, comprehensive cancer centers and physicians in the state, extend the Division's activities to a broad health care and research community. This proposal seeks to: 1) Develop an effective combined-modality treatment program for cancer patients through disease-oriented research groups. 2) Investigate causation, stating, primary and secondary treatments in breast, colon and bladder cancers through multidisiplined, clinical and laboratory efforts. 3) Identify and use clinically biochemical and hormonal markers of tumor cells. 4) Understand and improve cancer treatment by developing new therapeutic agents, investigating their mechanism and physiologic disposition of drugs. 5) Establish support facilities including a modern system for management of clinical data. 6) Assist the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center in its mission of providing optimal cancer management in the region.